


Dean Winchester: The Infamous Hufflepuff

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Screw Ball Comedy, Butterbeer, Crowley as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Fluff, Gabriel is DADA teacher and head of Gryffindor, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Never trust anything you buy at Weasley's Joke Shop, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teeniest bit of angst, taking bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was in year six and legendary.  He was legendary because in the history of Hogwarts he is the person that it took the sorting hat the longest to sort.  What no one can understand, and what everyone wants to know is why is he a Hufflepuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/gifts).



> Hiya,  
> Here I am with a very different story than the last. Storm89 asked if I was interested in a challenge, and the idea of a Denny relationship at Hogwarts tickled my fancy and wouldn't let go.  
> So world context: This is post Harry Potter books. John and Mary died in the fight against Voldemort. They had entrusted four year old Dean and six month old Sam to their muggle friends Bobby and Ellen (who are married, Jo is Bobby's stepdaughter). Dean and Sam were raised in safety and love, so they have a decent relationship. We're going to have a mix up of Harry Potter and Supernatural characters here, blended together.

Dean Winchester became legendary his very first night at Hogwarts. Oh not Harry Potter legendary, rather more of a fun fact legendary. The fun fact is this - that in the history of the school, he was the person it took the longest to sort. It took so long in fact that they started the banquet while he just sat there (they had lucked out that he had been the last child to be sorted anyways).  Two hours later the hat finally, tiredly, yelled "Hufflepuff." At that point everyone was full and a little bored so there was less cheering than there might have been otherwise.

It was joked about for the first couple of months.  Light teasing from some, derision from others, but generally Dean was an affable sort and paid it no mind.  It died down and in that first year, Dean did nothing to distinguish himself.  Some fellow Hufflepuffs asked why the sorting hat had put him in that house and Dean just shrugged it off.

The next year and the start of the sorting, Headmaster McGonagall made a comment about hoping that the sorting went easier for the new students than it did for Mr. Winchester.  There was good natured chuckling, and Dean gave a wave.  A couple of the new kids asked him about it, but he brushed off the questions easily.  He made the quidditch team as a chaser, and was fair but not remarkable.  He was quiet in class, but his teacher's realized that he was quite smart and performing excellently.  He had a small but tight circle of friends, fellow Hufflepuffs Castiel and Garth, Ravenclaw Charlie, Gryffindor Ash, even Slytherin Meg (though that was mainly by accident). All in all, another year passed with Dean not really being noticed beyond any other student really.

It was in third year though that things began to change.  He became head chaser and scored more than any other chaser in the last 25 years, 40 for a Hufflepuff.  Students didn't notice his class marks, but his teachers knew that some of his grades could rival any in Ravenclaw, and put a puzzle in front of him, and he could solve faster than anyone else.  There were again the jokes about sorting, but people were starting to grow more curious.  Some of his friends asked why he was sorted into Hufflepuff, but he just wouldn't answer.  People were beginning to notice Dean.

In his fourth year it all really changed.  A few people had asked their younger siblings to ask the sorting hat about Dean, but the response was always the same, "a tough case, but I always set you right.  Now don't worry about him, let's get you sorted tight." This only encouraged the rumours and questions.  It really grew to a head one winter's day that year on the trip to Hogsmeade. Some older Slytherins were bullying young Griffyndor Krissy Chambers.  Dean didn't know her, but he hated cruelty.  He without thinking stepped in front of her and faced down the sixth year guys.  They tried to taunt him, but Dean just stood in front of her, and protected her.  They tried to sneak a hexing curse at Dean, but he responded in the way his stepfather Bobby taught him, a vicious right hook, followed by a knee to the stomach and a swift kidney punch.  Rumours quickly spread about his bravery and courage and people began to say that he should have been a Griffyndor.  Dean laughed and tried to play down the situation, but Krissy wouldn't let him.

Now George Weasley had never been one to miss an opportunity and had opened a satellite shop in Hogsmeade, which did a booming business.  If you knew the right person, and asked at the right time, there was a betting book you could take part in.  Ever curious George had placed a bounty - 2 Galleons to whomever could find out why Dean Winchester was sorted into Hufflepuff.

In Dean's fifth year, Sam came to Hogwarts.  No one cheered so loud as Dean when Sam was sorted into Ravenclaw.  With Sam there, everyone was sure that they'd find out the mystery of Dean's sort, but Sam explained (over and over and over) that he had never asked, because Dean seemed happy as a Hufflepuff and if he wanted people to know, then he would have told them.  The bounty on the books went up to 4 Galleons.

Dean started to date a fellow Hufflepuff named Lisa.  It lasted 3 months, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't get the answer out of him, and in frustration she dumped him and moved on to another guy.  Dean seemed a little sad, but his friends always cheered him up.

The bigger problem was in that 3 months a third year Slytherin named Ruby had befriended Sam.  It had worried Dean a little, she was known for playing some nasty pranks, but Sam was happy so he let it go.  That is, he let it go, until Ruby pranked Sam with a potion that landed him in the hospital for three weeks.  It took Dean months to plot out her downfall, he refused to let anyone help him, though they offered.  No one was sure how he got into the Slytherin girl's dorms (Meg had a proven alibi), no one could even prove that it was him.  All they knew was that Ruby now jumped at every little sound, shook whenever thunder clapped and her nerves were so frayed that her family pulled her out of school for a stay at St. Mungo's.  At this, everyone began to say that maybe Dean should have been a Slytherin - it was cold, ambitious and ruthless.  The bounty on the betting books went up to 10 Galleons.

Dean was embarrassed to start his sixth year as the paper had run a small article about Hogwart's O.W.L.s from the year before and Dean had the third highest marks in his year. The article even had a quotation from the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gabriel Novak (Castiel's older brother), about how it was the fastest anyone had completed the Honourary Lupin Obstacle Course.  Now the student body knew what the teacher's had - that Dean had been smart enough to be in Ravenclaw.   Bobby and Ellen had been so proud of him that they bought him a new broom, as he had also been made Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.  Dean knew that that article would just increase the people bugging him at school about why he was a Hufflepuff.  He knew about the bounty held at Weasley's, wondered what it was up to.  He was determined that no one during his last two years of school was going to win that money.

After the article came out the bounty was up to 20 Galleons.

Benny Lafitte was the Griffyndor Keeper.  He was also in year 6.  He was broke. He was broke and needed a new broom. He was going to win that bounty.


	2. Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know Benny a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to introduce Benny, it will parallel the introduction of Dean in the first chapter, breaking down Benny's first 5 years at Hogwarts.

Even just knew that Benny Lafitte was going to be a Ravenclaw.  Both his Ma and Da had been Ravenclaws, as had their parents before them.  All the professors just assumed this as fact, and thus they were surprise when the Sorting Hat barely touched Benny's head before it yelled Griffyndor.  Benny wasn't surprised, he knew he wasn't as smart, as quick as his parents.  They were both famous scholars in the wizarding world, having written definitive books on ancient runes and obscure charms.  All his life they had traveled exploring dig sites, looking for records of wizarding history.  Whatever money his parents earned was always poured back into the research, so they tended to be poor. Benny had enjoyed the travel well enough, though he sometimes felt more like the baggage that went along with them, but he knew in their own absentminded way that his parents loved him deeply.

It had been why he had been so looking forward to going to Hogwarts, the chance to stay in one location for most of the year.  Unfortunately he wasn't used to interacting with his peers, having been home schooled to that point, so it was difficult to make friends.  It also didn't help that he was large for his age.  His parents were both small, willowy sorts, and he already had the markings of being a bruiser.  The lack of academic smarts, the physical appearance were all a throwback to a great-grandfather that no one in the family talked about - a rash marriage by an impetuous young girl, one that only lasted a few years, long enough for a couple children to pass on the DNA.

Thus, just as for Dean, Benny's first year passed utterly normal.

Second year was only a little different for Benny.  He made second string for the Griffyndor team. They had him as a beater, though he tried to tell them that he thought he'd be better as keeper.  He made a couple friends, Madison a fellow Griffyndor, and Kevin a bit of a panicked Ravenclaw.  It was also in this year that Neville Longbottom took notice of Benny.  Professor Longbottom couldn't help but feel a kinship to the awkward boy, Benny reminded him of himself way back when. He was quiet, a little gruff where Neville had been clumsy.  Benny had large scarred hands, but was gentle, showing a strange grace in his Herbology class.  Neville decided to encourage him, gave him some cuttings to take home during summer vacation to nuture.

His third year went better.  He started to open up more and though his circle of friends didn't really expand, he was at least more sociable with his fellow Griffyndors, and the weird kid Ash, had started to talk to him more.  He had finally convinced the team to try him out at Keeper, and he shone well there.  They promised that he could play a couple games at the position and the only opposing player to really challenge him was Dean Winchester.  Professor Longbottom asked if Benny might want to work on some extra projects and Benny happily agreed.

His fourth year was a little rough.  His grandmother had passed away and she was the one to make sure that he always had the books and robes and school materials he needed - his parents could just never to remember to set aside money for his needs.  He went to school with robes that were a couple inches too short, and had to beg used textbooks off his professors.  A couple Slytherins tried to make fun of him, but Benny's size was enough to keep the worst at bay.  He remained mediocre in all his classes except Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, but he and his friends had formed a decent study group to help each other out.  He was made lead keeper for his team.

Neville had helped Benny get a summer internship at a greenhouse in Wales for the summer, so that when he came into year 5 he had enough money for his supplies, and his already excellent plant skills went through the roof.  His parents had expressed disappointment that he wasn't interested in more esoteric studies, but were resigned to Benny's lack of an academic future.  He dated a sweet girl named Andrea for awhile, but she grew weary of the dirt under his fingers, the grime that seemed to always transfer over to her, so she moved on.  Like everyone else he had heard all the rumours about Dean Winchester, but he hadn't really cared about the fellow student, except that he was the one who always managed to score on Benny during games.

Just as Professor Longbottom had expected Benny's O.W.L in Herbology was the highest in his year, highest marks since Longbottom was a student actually.  He encouraged Benny to think of a future working with plants and his hands and Benny thought this was a good idea.  His parents were less than thrilled, but had left for a research trip to Romania, didn't even really pay attention to his marks.  Benny ended up spending the last month of summer with Madison.  Entering year 6 his broom was showing wear and tear and Benny wanted to play really well this year.  He was hoping that maybe he could make one of the professional quidditch teams after he finished school, basically to have some fun and earn money so that he could then build his own greenhouse and work on plant hybridization. 

A new broom cost a lot of money though, and that was something he didn't have.  He had enough to cover his school needs and a little extra for field trips into town.  He had heard about the betting book at Weasley's and went to check it out.  He actually made 20 sickles on a guess the mystery herb game, and had noticed the 20 Galleon bounty on Dean Winchester.

George was actually at the shop and explained that many people tried to fake their way to the money, so in order to win the prize you had to bring proof that your answer was the truth.

Benny didn't really know Dean, they had had a couple classes together over the years but hadn't really spoken.  The closest they had come was during one quidditch match where Dean had knocked him off his broom and at the end of the game had said 'sorry mate.'

They did though have the mutual friend of Ash, and that gave Benny a way in.  He thought that what he was planning might be a little underhanded, but he really wanted that bounty money, and it was a little absurd that this guy was keeping a secret this silly.  It wouldn't do any harm to trick an answer out of Dean, not really.

Benny was ready to get to know Dean Winchester.  How hard could that really be?


	3. Crowley vs. Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean are in the same potions class

In between the tenure of Professor Snape and Professor Crowley there had been a couple other potion masters, but Crowley seemed to be in it for the long haul.  He had arrived a year before Dean and Benny had started a Hogwarts, and since then a lot of discussion had arisen as to who was the larger dick.  While Snape was cold and dismissive, Crowley could be dry and charming - until you angered him, then he was all fire and brimstone.  He ability to switch from calm to shouting in a sentence could be very awe inspiring.  Still he had a more flexible approach to teaching potions - you didn't have to be great overall, so long as you brought something to the table.  That meant that Benny was still there, though he had only received Acceptable.  His knowledge of plants and how to tweak their uses was enough for Crowley to let him advance.

Benny also lucked out as for the first time in his schedule the Hufflepuffs and Griffyndors were together in potions.  That meant he was there along with Ash and Dean.  He could use Ash to angle into talking with Dean, he just had to make sure that they all ended up working at the same lab station. They all gathered around the front desk and started to shuffle as Crowley smiled.  While Snape's smile could make you wince and hunch as if to protect from a blow, Crowley's made you freeze like a deer in the headlights, "Hello students - let's have some fun shall we?" There was an audible gulp around the room at what Professor Crowley might view as fun.

He randomly herded people into groups of four with instructions like, "make me something dastardly, make me something green, make me something that if you used it would get you expelled." Benny silently cheered as he was grouped with Dean and Ash, as well as Dean's friend Garth, with the instruction, "make something that would amuse me."  Well that wasn't vague at all.

The four of them grabbed a table and sat stumped.  They flipped through their books trying to find something that would amuse Crowley.  They couldn't really come up with anything until Garth said, "What about this? It's a cousin to Veritaserum.  Only instead of compelling truth, it compels you to insult people.  It says here that it causes you to say truthful, yet hurtful statements.  That seems like the type of thing that he would find amusing."  They all had to agree that that sounded right up Crowley's alley.  It wasn't a particularly difficult potion, just fussy.  They all worked together carefully not really talking a lot, save to ask for a knife so the next step in the potion.  An hour had passed by and Crowley started making the rounds.

"Interesting choice boys, interesting choice, we'll see if you pull it off." was all he said.

They had twenty minutes to kill and talked about their schedules for the year.  Finally Dean looked to Benny, "You know I've don't think we've ever really talked a lot before, I'm Dean."

"Yeah, I know, I'm Benny.  You kill my quidditch stats."

Dean laughed, "I'd say sorry, but we both know that'd be a lie.  You're a great keeper though, make me work damn hard to score those points." Dean stirred the cauldron, "It says here we should add three of these berries." He went to dump them in.

"Wait, stop." Benny said. The other three looked at him, "They're more dark purple than they should be, that means they'll be extra potent, two should be enough."

Dean just shrugged and threw only two in.  The mixture started to froth a little and turned an ominous grey, before clearing up.  They finished and sort of just stood around until Crowley called time.

The professor went around to each of the tables, asking questions, sometimes tasting, often making a derisive comment.  By the time he reached their table Benny was sweating bullets. 

Crowley stirred the pot, "Hmmm, right colour, right consistency." He held a spoon up, "Eeny Meeny Miney Mo.  I caught a Griffyndor by the toe. Take a sip." He held the spoon out to Benny.  Benny shook his head no. Crowley replied, "Either you test it out, or you all fail and lose points for your houses."

Benny looked at the face at his table and sighed.  He took the spoon and sipped.  It didn't taste horrible. and he didn't feel any different.

A minute later Crowley asked, "Now then, what do you think of me?"

Benny tried to keep his mouth closed but the words came out unbidden, "I think your a smarmy git, who would sell his own mother if it benefited him, and that you grew a crappy beard to somehow compensate for your thinning hair."

Crowley raised a brow, "Interesting. Now how about these three here?"

Benny tried to apologize with his eyes as he said, "Garth is affable to make up for his lack of looks and the fact that the only action he could get is from his creepy sock puppet.  Ash got left behind in a time period he wasn't even born for.  And Dean is just a pretty boy whose lucked out in life and if he was faced with actual adversity he'd crumple like a cookie." He clapped his hands over his mouth.

Crowley tapped the table, "Well boys, I was indeed amused.  Good work."

He waved a dismissive hand, and Benny grabbed his bag and ran.  He hated that he said that, it was even that true, the words just came out.  He found a corner window sill and collapsed into it, hiding his head in his arms.  There was no way now that Dean would even talk to him again.  How the hell was he supposed to get those 20 Galleons? Benny heard the shuffle of feet and a person sit on the ledge beside him.  He hesitantly looked up and there was Dean smiling faintly.

Benny didn't dare open his mouth, but Dean didn't mind, "Don't worry, it's Garth and Ash, there has never been two guys so chill as them. They know it was just the potion.  You'll say sorry and trust me it will be all cool."

Dean pulled something out of his bag.  Benny looked at the slim white rectangle, kind of curious.

"It's an ipod, you listen to muggle music on it.  You're from a wizarding family right?" Benny nodded, "So you probably don't know a lot of muggle music?" Benny shook his head. "Cool.  Well the potion should fade in about one hour so here, put this in your ear," at this Dean handed Benny one of the earbuds, "Now we are going to listen to Led Zepplin, they are one of the best muggle bands of all time.  My dad was a wizard, but he loved them.  I got myself hooked on them, to feel closer to him.  Now I love them just because they're awesome."

Dean pressed play and Benny's head was filled with bombastic riffs, and amazing notes and intense vocals.  One hour later, Dean turned off the music. "So, Benny, what do you think of Professor Crowley?"

"I think that we picked the wrong potion for the class." was all he said.

Dean laughed, "Well that was a polite answer, so I think we're good here.  Probably should go get some lunch.  See you around Benny." Dean packed up and got ready to leave.  He turned his head a little, "So you think I'm pretty?"

Benny flushed and stuttered.  Why was that what Dean focused on? He ended up shrugging, not sure what else to do or say.

"Cool." Dean walked away.

Huh, Benny thought.  Maybe there was still a chance to find out the answer about Dean Winchester after all.


	4. Practice and Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend some more time together.

Over the next couple weeks Benny spoke to Dean more than he had in the five previous years combined.  Now granted most of that was waves across hallways, under the breath mutterings in potions, but still Benny thought that it showed a growing friendship. Benny wasn't the devious, plotting sort of guy, but he knew that he needed to get close to Dean to learn the answer.  He figured that his close circle of friends did know the truth, but that they were keeping quiet on it, out of respect for their friend.  His brother and the quiet, instense one, Castiel, had to know the truth, but Benny had seen other people crash and burn asking them for the answer, so he didn't even try to approach them.

It was a beautiful day out, the air was just hinting at fall, and the sun was shining.  It was Thursday, the day he had the afternoon free of classes.  Sometimes he would go muck about in the greenhouses, but today he was outside trying to repair his broom.  It was really starting to show its age, and they had a quidditch game against Ravenclaw next week. The problem was that Benny wasn't great at broom repairs, he was good with his hands when it came to living things, but mechanics were a bit beyond him.  He was thinking of asking Ash for help, when a shadow fell over him.

He looked up and there was Dean. "Hey man" Benny said.

"Hey Benny, problems?" Dean asked as he flopped to the ground.

'Broom's getting tired, I'm trying to fix it up, but it's not going so well."

"Here" Dean reached out for the broom, and Benny hesitated, "Look I'm great at repairing things, I might be able to help. Besides I want to kick your ass on the pitch on merit, not because your equipment isn't as good." Benny handed over his broom, and Dean looked it over, felt the wood, checked out the bristles, examined the metal wrappings.  He stood up and started to walk away saying he'd be back in a couple of minutes.

Benny rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.  He just was enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face, feeling fairly content with the universe.  He didn't notice Dean's return, or that Dean had paused for a moment to just look at Benny, a faint smile on his face at the attractive tableau.

Dean cleared his throat and Benny opened his eyes to see Dean holding out his old broom.  "I think that if we pull the metal from this and switch it to your broom it should really help with the stability."

Benny flushed, "I can't ask you to do that for me." he then added, "I can't pay you for the parts."

Dean looked confused, "Why would you pay me, I'm just helping a friend out.  Besides I told you, beating you at quidditch wouldn't be as much fun if you're not at full potential." He flopped down and started on the repairs.

Benny watched as Dean's hands worked easily and deftly, "Where'd you learn how to do this?"

Dean didn't look up from his work, "My adopted dad Bobby is a muggle and owns an auto salvage yard and repair shop.  He taught me how to fix cars, wasn't too hard to translate the knowledge to brooms."

"Mechanics just don't really make sense to me." Thanks to his parents Benny hated admitting a deficit in knowledge.

Dean just shrugged, "I'm crap with plants.  Seriously my mom Ellen once had a cactus, I tried to look after it for her, it needed such little work.  Somehow it died within a week.  At home we're not even allowed to talk about what happened to the ficus."

Benny laughed.  He added, "In a pinch you can use cactus water in potions to act as a sort of thickener to help form a paste."

"See I would have never know that.  You know a lot about muggle plants?" Dean asked as he lightly sanded wood.

"I like plants, doesn't have to be limited." Benny decided to go for it and share his idea with Dean, "I've talked to Professor Longbottom about exploring how muggle plants can perhaps be added to some of our stuff to improve potions, add more resources.  One day I want to have a green house where I can experiment with hybridization between the plants of the two worlds." Benny then laughed a little, "Also, muggles just have some really pretty flowers.  I like dahlias and sunflowers."

"That's cool. My real parents were wizards, but they died in the war, and their muggle best friends took me and Sam in.  I get wanting to blend the worlds together."  Dean held out the improved broom, "Here you go."

Benny couldn't believe how different it looked.  He smiled at Dean, "Thanks this looks great."

"The pitch is empty right now, want to go test it out, see if flies right?"

"Sure, sounds good." Benny and Dean stood and went off to fly.

They spent a couple of companionable hours together just flying around, Dean chasing Benny to put the broom through its paces.  It couldn't compare to getting a new broom, but the work Dean had done had made a huge difference.  They dismounted, out of breath and happy.

"This felt great, are you sure there isn't something I can do in return?" Benny didn't like being in debt to Dean.

Dean just shrugged it off, "Nah, that's just what friends do for each other.  See you in potions tomorrow?"

Benny nodded and Dean headed off.  It had been a good afternoon.

A couple days later, Benny made his way to the Griffyndor common room and saw Ash staring at a table.

He looked and saw a vase overflowing with giant sunflowers. He looked at Ash who smiled, "They seem to be for you Benny.  They're pretty cool." Ash walked away and Benny did notice that there was a card with his name on it.

_Benny,_

_You said they're your favourite._

_Hope you like._

_Dean_

Huh, Benny thought.  That's cool that he remembered that, guess we're friends after all.  It shouldn't be too hard to find out the truth after all.

Being a boy of such few friends, and being home schooled by rather absentminded academics, Benny didn't really have a clue what sending a person flowers might mean.


	5. Oops, Wrong Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny continues to be clueless.

Benny was walking down the hall to the library with Madison when Dean jogged up to them, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good, just talking about the Hogsmede trip this weekend." Madison said.

"Yeah, I was hoping, Benny that maybe you'd like to grab a butter beer with me at the Three Broomsticks?" Dean had a hopeful smile on his face, and Madison rolled her eyes at it.

"Oh, Mads and I already had plans for the trip."

"That's okay then," Madison watched as Dean visibly dimmer and she couldn't believe how dense Benny was. 

She elbowed Benny in the ribs, "I just need help picking out a couple ingredients at the supply shop, you could totally meet Dean at one."

"Are you sure?" Benny asked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet Ash anyways."

Benny agreed then to meet Dean and Dean walked away happily.

"I thought we were hanging out all day, Mads?" Benny was a little confused at the change.

"Weren't you saying the other day, how you wanted to get to know Dean better? This is how you do that."

"Oh, right, good point." Madison wondered how long it would take Benny to realize that Dean had just asked him out on a date.

*****

Benny had a bit of time in between his morning with Madison and meeting Dean so he popped into Weasley's shop.  George was a smart business man, and always made sure that he was at the shop on Hogwart's days into town - it really helped sales.  He remembered Benny from when he had asked about the bounty on Dean.

"Hey, any luck yet?" He asked the kid.

Benny shook his head, "I've been trying to get to know him a bit, to make it easier to ask him.  I just can never figure out the right thing to ask, and we end up talking about quidditch or music, or class. Every time I think about approaching the topic, I sort of freeze up."

George shook his head and reached behind the counter for a bottle, "Here only 10 sickles for you.  It's kind of like liquid luck, but more like liquid clarity, it'll help you short term organize your thoughts, put you on the right path." Benny shrugged and handed over the money.  He knocked the dram back and gave back the bottle.  He left the store.

George went to put the vial back, and realized he handed over the wrong bottle.  When he realized what potion Benny ingested, he laughed, "Whoops, well that'll be interesting."

****

Benny walked into Three Broomsticks and saw that Dean already grabbed a table and had butter beer and a plate of sweets waiting for them.  That was thoughtful, Benny thinks, I'll have to make sure to get the next round.

He sat down and smiled at Dean, "Hey." was all he managed.

"Hey Benny, I'm glad you came." Benny wondered at how cheerful Dean always seemed. 

Benny hoped that the potion would kick in soon, he really couldn't think of a subtle way to ask Dean about why he's a Hufflepuff.  Instead he managed to ask, "You ready to play against Slytherin?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Man, we're going to kick their ass.  Their keeper is nowhere as good as you, scoring will be easy."

Benny said, "But their beaters are kind of mean, you should make sure to be careful, I've no doubt that they'll try to hurt you."

"Awww, you do care." Benny wondered why Dean said that, of course he cared, they were friends weren't they.  His brain didn't feel like he had any extra clarity, maybe George had just sold him some sugar water.  Dean started talking about quidditch some more and that's when Benny noticed it.  The words started to drip out of Dean's mouth, like a green river pouring out.  It was creepy and hypnotic.  He looked around and saw a fog surround another guy, and when the man at the bar yelled, the words tumbled out like bricks.

"Hey Dean do you see that?"

"See what?"

"The words, the sounds, what they look like?"

Dean looked really confused, "Benny sounds don't look like anything, there isn't anything to see."

Benny shook his head, "No your words are pooling like a pond right there in front of you." He pointed, "See right there, a greenish lagoon, sort of like the colour of your eyes."

"Dude, there's nothing there, what did you take?"

Benny groaned, "I am never drinking another potion ever again.  I can't believe, first Crowley and now George Weasley.  This isn't what he said would happen."

Dean grinned, "You drank a potion from George Weasley, that's either brave or foolish."

The words were just pouring out, the sway of them was starting to make Benny ill.  He tried to look away but everywhere he glanced, sounds were just dropping, colours, shapes, falling, dribbling, swaying.  He ran for the bathroom, barely making it before he threw up.  He sat on the ground, stomach empty and moaned.  Why was it that everything got all turned around when he was with Dean Winchester?

He heard the door open, and without even looking he knew who it was.  He kept his eyes closed, so that seeing the words wouldn't make him sick again. "I'll be fine, sorry to ruin our time out."

He heard the faucet turn on, and then a cool cloth wiped his face. He sighed, feeling better.

"How long do you think this will last?" Dean asked quietly, brushing Benny's hair back a bit.

"I took less than a shot, so hopefully not too long.  Think I'll just sit here with my eyes closed for a bit."

"Really, we're just going to chill on the bathroom floor?" Dean settled in beside Benny.

"What? No," Benny said, "You don't have to keep me company from my own idiocy, you should go have fun with your friends."

"Hey, you're my friend, and they all knew I wanted to spend time with you." Benny wondered why they would all know that.

Dean asked, "So what potion did you think you were taking? Also didn't you miss the million lectures all the teachers give about never accepting anything from George Weasley?"

"I heard, just didn't take them seriously.  As to what I was supposed to take, it's a little silly."

Dean nudged Benny's shoulder, "Come on, tell me."

Benny sighed, happy he wasn't opening his eyes.  Dean had been so nice to him, Benny decided to be a little honest. "I've been trying to figure out how to ask you something for awhile, but I didn't know how to do it.  I had wanted to get to know you better before I asked, but then I couldn't figure out how to go about it.  George said the potion would give me a bit of courage and clarity."

Benny couldn't see it, but the smile on Dean's face could have lit up the whole of Diagon Alley. "Oh," Dean finally said, "Well just so you know, whatever it is you wanted to ask, I would have answered in a positive manner."

Benny couldn't believe it would be that easy in the end, "Huh, well maybe one of these days, I'll just ask you."

"When you do, I'll answer." Dean rested his hand against Benny's.

They sat on the floor for awhile, until Benny dared to open his eyes, "Say something Dean."

"Something Dean." Dean smirked.

Benny groaned, "That was weak, but the images were really faded, I should be fine soon."

Dean stood and pulled Benny up, "Cool, let's see about getting another drink."

They walked out, had that drink and walked back to Hogwart's together.  At the main doors, Dean said, "I'll see you later?"

Benny nodded.

"Remember you can ask me whatever you want, anytime, k Benny?" Dean said before he walked away.

Benny walked towards the Griffyndor tower, thinking about how nice Dean was and how soon he'd know the answer.  He couldn't quite figure out though why he was thinking more about Dean's smile, than the new broom he was soon sure to have.

 


	6. Hello, I'm a Clue, Please Come and Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny finally puts the pieces together.

Over the next few days Benny thought less and less about the 20 Galleons and more and more about Dean himself.  This was because in part, all of Dean's friends were stopping to chat with Benny.  Garth always said hello to him, and he ended up having a great conversation on muggle bees with Castiel.  The Hufflepuff wizard had been a little awkward, but very enthusiastic about honey and pollen.  When the Slytherin Meg joined them he realized with the way Castiel leaned into her, that they were a couple - they felt odd together, but also somehow they worked.  It was inevitable that she would say something about Dean, everyone else had.  Her statement was, "Dean isn't all together useless, you could do worse." Castiel shook his head and pulled her away.

The one who put in the most effort was Sam.  Benny didn't think that they had ever really talked before, but all of a sudden it seemed whenever he was walking to the library, or headed out to the greenhouse, there was Sam.

"You know Dean's a great older brother."

"You know Dean is really protective of his friends and family."

"You know that Dean has been reading up on plants a lot recently."

"You know that Dean rebuilt our dad's muggle car from the ground up."

"You know he's a great wizard, but hates to show off."

Aside from all the declarative statements, Sam seemed to add in extra tidbits:

"If Dean is ever mad, just get him a slice of pie, he'll calm right down."

"Dean loves the books of Michael Moorcock, if you're ever looking to get him something."

"Dean's birthday is in January."

"He secretly loves Lavender, because it's what our mom used to smell like."

"Dean loves chocolate frogs."

Benny was occasionally overwhelmed by all the information Sam threw at him, he couldn't understand why the kid was sharing all of this information, but he also knew he was soaking it up like a sponge and storing it in the back of his brain, just in case. Even Mads and Ash were nudging him at dinner whenever they caught him looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

The only person Benny didn't spend a lot of time with that week was Dean.  He was constantly at practice, prepping for the match against Slytherin.  At most they waved to each other across the tables.  They would have talked in potions, but Crowley decided it was time for a surprise written exam, which Benny figures he barely passed.

Finally it was the weekend and time for the game.  Before heading out to the stands, Benny managed to see Dean and wish him luck.

Dean smiled, "Thanks Benny, we're going to need it."

"Remember to watch out for their Beaters, I'm sure they're out to stop you."

Dean clapped his hand on Benny's shoulder and squeezed, "Don't worry, they won't catch me." He walked away and Benny realized he missed the feel of Dean's hand.

*****

Benny settled into the stands with Madison and Ash and was soon enveloped by the rest of Dean's friends. They all said hello, and acted like it was perfectly natural to sit around Benny, swallowing him happily their midst.  He looked to Madison.

She smiled, "Looks like you have lots of friends now."

Huh, was all Benny could think. Sam was beside Benny, "Dean's all ready to kick some ass."

"He usually does." was all Benny said. He felt a nudge against his back and took the cup of cocoa Castiel offered him.

"Why aren't you over cheering for Slytherin Meg?" Benny couldn't help but ask.

"Because I hate those guys on the team.  Just because we share a house doesn't mean we're all buddies." Benny could understand that.

The bell sounded and the match started.

Generally Benny tried to watch the whole of a match, wanting to study the other teams, see what he could learn for when he had to play them, but he found that his eyes would leave Dean.  He watched in admiration as Dean weaved around the field, dodging the balls, skimming past the opposing team and scoring again and again.

He's magnificent, Benny thought smiling.  Everyone around him noticed his laser focus on Dean and it made everyone happy.

He was paying so much attention to Dean himself that he didn't notice until it was too late the ball that the Slytherin beater sent in Dean's direction.  All he saw was it hit Dean's spine and Dean tumble off his broom and fall 30 feet to the ground.  The refs had seen it and had cushioned the fall, but the ball had knocked Dean out.  He was rushed to the infirmary and the group of friends followed quickly behind.

*****

Dean groaned, his head, his body felt heavy and sore.  He could all his friends whispering, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. He slowly opened his eyes, happy to see everyone, especially happy to see Benny hovering there.  Benny looked so cute, unsure what to do with his hands, balling and unclenching his fists.  Dean could see the dirt that was always in Benny's nails - he loved that grime, it showed how passionate Benny was about his plants. He also liked how scruffy Benny always looked, that bit of stubble, sometimes uneven because he got distracted when shaving, the hair that couldn't decide if it was straight, or wanted to curl just a bit.  He wished Benny could be more open, but understood that he was working against years of casual neglect.  He had let Benny lead where they were going, was letting him take his time to get used to Dean.

Dean might has sicced all his friends on Benny, had them talk him up a bit, also he'd thought Benny could use more people to talk to, and his friends were awesome.  He thought Sam might have gone a bit overboard, but he was just a kid, he couldn't help it. He loved that kid.

He decided it was time to speak up, "Someone better have brought me pie." 

All their heads swiveled towards Dean.  They were relieved he was awake.  Sam helped Dean sit up against the pillows. Everyone ended up talking at once, trying to explain what had happened, his prognosis (a concussion, he'd have to stay overnight, but would be released in the morning), how the rest of match turned out.

Everyone shut up when Benny gruffly said, "I told you that they were out to get you, and that you should be careful.  Why weren't you more careful?" Dean watched as Benny turned red at all the eyes focused on him. When the group turned back to Dean, Dean sort of nodded his head in the direction of the door and the rest swiftly and noisily took off. Benny stayed there, glowering at Dean.

"Hey man, it's quidditch, you know it can get rough." Dean tried to sound a little soothing.

"No.  I told you that they are horrible and you didn't watch out.  You need to be more careful." Benny started to pace the length of the bed. "I can fight a little, but that seems too obvious.  Need to do something about them." He began to mutter and wasn't even looking at Dean, "Meg could help me get Stinksap into all their suitcases, put fire seed into their tea, make them burn up a bit..." Dean was a little in awe of Benny's anger, and that it was all on his behalf. He tried to get the guy's attention, but he was too focused on his plotting and scheming.

Finally Benny made his way back to the head of the bed, and Dean grabbed his arm.  Benny stopped and looked down, "it's okay, I'm okay." He tugged and Benny sat down, looking sad.

"I don't like you being hurt." The Griffyndor said quietly.

Dean smiled, "You know muggles say that a kiss can make the hurt go away." Benny looked at him confusedly and Dean decided to be a little bold. He leaned over and softly, chastely, pressed his lips against Benny's.

After a moment Dean leaned back and waited for Benny's reaction.

****

Oh, was all Benny could think as Dean's lips touched his.  The help with the broom, the flowers, all Dean's friends chatting him up finally made sense.  He had been thinking of ways to get the truth out of Dean, and Dean thought they were becoming more than friends.

Bollocks, what was he supposed to do? Should he confess his original plan? Then he would sound like a jerk, and then Dean might not talk to him anymore, and Benny really wanted Dean to keep talking to him.  Not for the 20 Galleons, but because Benny had grown used to Dean being there, he liked Dean, liked having other friends.  More importantly, Benny realized, he liked the feel of Dean's mouth against his.

When Dean pulled away all Benny could think was _more I want more_. He followed Dean and this time initiated the kiss. It was still a small thing, just lips pressed against lips, but it made Benny feel more than he had before.  He didn't want to let go of that.

The two boys smiled at each other.  Forget the 20 Galleons, I'd rather have Dean than a new broom any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a week before I can update this again because the next chapter will be covering a lot and I have to DM our D&D game and then I am headed out of town for a couple days. Also Benny getting a clue doesn't mean that all will go well, stormy seas ahead.


	7. Flying High, Crashing Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I'm back here, and have finally figured out the problem I was having. Here are vignettes from the next few weeks of their relationship.

It was generally acknowledged after that Quidditch match that Dean and Benny were dating.  On the surface, there didn't appear to be a lot of difference in how they interacted.  Dean was aware that Benny was uncomfortable with a lot of public displays so when together, it was holding hands under the table, quick hugs and kisses, when everyone was hanging out they'd sit beside each other.  When they managed to get alone time there were deeper kisses, fumbling hands.  All in all Dean was thrilled, this is what he had wanted from the first time they had been grouped up in Potions class. For his part, Benny was happy and had all but forgotten about the 20 Galleons.

****

Professor Longbottom pulled Benny aside after class one day. "Benny, Professor Novak wants me to set up a demonstration of nasty plants for his DADA class, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure." Benny said happily, he loved spending extra time with the Professor, he learned so much.  They started to haul certain plants up to the hall Professor Novak used.  Some were carnivorous, others insidious. They had them sprawled around the room when the class started to roll in.  Novak nodded at Benny and thanked him for helping out.  Gabriel was the head of Griffyndor, but had only had nominal dealings with Benny - Benny being neither a trouble maker, nor a good hand at defensive arts.

Benny looked up and saw Dean walking in.  He smiled at his boyfriend and ducked his head as Dean waved at him enthusiastically. Neville began his lesson and had Benny pointing out aspects of the plants, allowing him to show how to control some of the creepers and avoid bites from the snappers. Benny was in his element and Dean loved to watch him at work.  What Dean didn't love was the Slytherin who was coughing "Lame" and "Loser" Benny was ignoring it, but Dean couldn't.  He muttered under his breath and a small fire started on the other guy's robes.  When he yelled and started dancing around, Gabriel smirked, "Oh dear me, let's put that out." Professor Novak conjured up a huge bucket of water to dump over the kids, putting out the fire, but also drenching him very thoroughly.

Benny looked at Dean and shook his head, but Dean just shrugged, no one insulted his fella.

****

The next Quidditch match was between Griffyndor and Hufflepuff.  Everyone figured it would kind of suck, that both Dean and Benny would take it easy on each other.  The boys knew differently.  Dean flew furiously, lobbing the ball as hard as possible, Benny blocked his every attempt.  The crowd grew silent at the intensity.  Eventually Griffyndor won, their seeker finally pulling his weight.  When they had to shake hands across the field, Benny was in such a good mood that he grabbed Dean and gave him a quick kiss.  The cheers were insanely loud.  It was the first time Benny saw Dean blush.

****

It was a gorgeous fall Saturday and the group of friends that had formed were sitting outside, enjoying the unexpected warmth, they knew winter would hit soon enough.  They were going around telling embarrassing stories from their youth, laughing at themselves.  When it was Dean's turn, Sam smirked and said, "Tell them about your first time on a broom."

"Oh come on, that's a little too..."

As a group they all turned to Dean. Benny nudged him, "I'd like to hear this."

Dean sighed at the looks on everyone's face. He glared at Sam, but his little brother was unrepentant. "Fine, it took five hours, three threats and five bribes to get me on a broom the first time." Everyone laughed. Dean huffed, "We were raised by Muggles, they don't fly you know, except in planes. It just seemed unnatural. And risky. And stupid."

Benny asked, "So how did you end up being so good at?"

Sam laughed, "He wasn't at first, fell off his first 1/2 dozen times on, could barely even take off."

"Shaddup," Dean groaned. "Yeah I really sucked.  First time I tried to take off, I just slid off and face planted. I was all ready to give up, but our mom isn't too keen on people giving up just because something is hard. She kept pushing me to keep trying, showed me a picture of my real mom flying.  It made me feel a little closer to her. Eventually I got a rhythm and slowly got better."

Sam snorted, "Plus you discovered flying away helped avoid Mom after you would get in trouble."

"Yeah that too."

Benny linked his hand with Dean's, he could just picture a young Dean being stubborn about flying, it was a cute as hell visual.

****

They were wandering around Hogsmede, it was the late November trip into town, and Dean and Benny were having fun just poking about, the rest of the group leaving them alone. They went to Honeydukes and Benny bought Dean a couple chocolate frogs.  When Dean said, "Hey I love these!" Benny was quite thankful for Sam's tips.

They went to Maestro's so that Dean could poke about at the instruments.  Benny was impressed at how Dean's fingers moved over the guitar. "Is there anything you aren't good at?"

Dean smiled, "Loads.  You know I suck with plants, I'm horrible at Divination and according to my mom, there is no one worse at laundry than me." He looked down and strummed softly, "But if it's got moving parts, metal, wood, I can probably do something with it." He quietly played Whole Lotta Love for Benny.

Benny kept an arm around Dean as they headed back to Hogwarts.  He made sure that they avoided Weasley's.

****

It was three weeks until Christmas break. That meant it was 2 weeks 5 days until the Christmas party. While not as fancy as the Yule Ball, Headmaster McGonagall made sure that it was a celebration worth remembering.  Dean hoped that he and Benny would go together, but Benny hadn't mentioned it at all.  Castiel had even managed to formally ask Meg, or rather Meg told Cas to invite her to the ball and he did and she said yes. Dean figured that Benny didn't have any experience with a party of this nature, was maybe worried about his lack of semi formal robes. Dean decided to help his boyfriend out, and set up a romantic date where he could just ask Benny. Dean had Ash slip a note to Benny and prepared a basket.

Benny had never sneaked out of the dorm before, but the note from Dean had asked him to meet up at the observatory at midnight.  Benny went to Madison for how to best go about it.  Luckily it was not uncommon for students to sneak up there for dates and Madison was able to walk him through what to do. Of course that doesn't help if you run into Professor Novak because you are too busy looking over your shoulder.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "I can't believe, one of my good and noble Griffyndor students sneaking about after curfew! Benny Lafitte, I am shocked! Shocked and appalled!" Benny flushed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just..."

"What, going on a date in the observatory?" Benny looked up, mouth agape.

Gabriel laughed, "Because you're the first student in the history of Hogwarts to do this." Gabriel clapped a hand on the kid's shoulder.  He knew he should put a halt to this, but Dean was his little brother's best friend, and Benny had always been a decent sort. "Tomorrow you do detention with me, but for right now, I seem to have gone momentarily blind." He nudged Benny and the kid took off running.

Benny was out of breath by the time he had climbed the stairs up.  When he got there, it was mostly dark, a light from the end of Dean's wand showing where the Hufflepuff had set up a blanket with a couple snacks and some pop. Benny sat down and kissed his boyfriend.  The ate a bit and then lay down and looked at the stars.  It was a beautiful night, clear and the sky shone brilliantly. They talked quietly about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other.  Dean inched closer and closer until he was snuggled up into Benny and Benny had an arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders.

Benny couldn't help but drift off a little as Dean drew aimless patterns on his chest.  Dean shifted a little and said, "You know the Christmas party is coming up." Benny hummed an acknowledgement. "It's going to be lots of fun, most of the group is going, lots of them have dates." Dean prodded Benny into more wakefulness, "Should be a bunch of mistletoe to get caught under."

Benny sighed, "I don't have nice robes."

"I don't care about what you wear." Dean replied.

"I can't dance."

"Neither can I, we'll just hang out and listen to the music.  Plus, you know, slow dances don't really require a lot, just some swaying."

Benny was quiet, then said,  "I don't really have the money to get you a Christmas gift."

Dean looked up a little, "Hey I don't want anything, don't worry about that.  If you go to the dance with me, that would be the most amazing Christmas gift."

Benny finally nodded agreeing, and Dean cheered and smack a wet, noisy kiss on Benny's face.

Benny grumbled a little and settled Dean back down.  They lay there quietly for awhile before packing up and heading back to their dorms.

****

Benny had to admit that the dance was fun. He stood there his arms wrapped about Dean, as Dean leaned happily back against him.  They watched as Meg dragged Cas onto the dance floor.  It was like watching a car wreck, you want to turn away but can't. Benny still couldn't figure out the two of them together, until Dean said "just give it a sec." Benny saw Meg lightly hip check Cas and smirk up at him. He then watched a slow, shy smile slide over the boy's face.  Meg threw her arms around his neck and that small smile grew big. "She loosens him up, he brings out her noble side." Dean added.

They watched Madison and Ash dance together, with some weirdly impressive retro moves.  Kevin was bugging one of the professors about his mid term grades, and Garth was happily plowing his way through the dessert table.  Eventually a slow song came on and Dean gave Benny some serious puppy eyes. 

"Fine, but when we break each other's toes, you have to carry me to the nurse."

"Deal."

They got to the dance floor and Benny had no idea what to do with his hands.  Dean huffed and grabbed Benny so that they were really just hugging and swaying.  After a minute Benny relaxed and decided it wasn't so bad.  Another slow song came on and they stayed where they were.

A couple hours passed and Dean and Benny drifted out, to go for a bit of a walk.  They settled themselves into a corner and were happily kissing, knowing that soon they would be apart for three weeks.  They took a break to get their breath back and Dean said quietly, "I hadn't really noticed you until that day in potions, you were so flustered when Crowley made you drink, I just wanted to make you feel better.  Then when you were listening to the music, your whole face just lit up and I realized I was sunk." Dean kissed Benny softly.

Benny felt a need to respond and didn't think about what he was really saying, what it meant, "I'm glad I decided to try to win that 20 Galleons, otherwise I might never have really spoken to you." He leaned down to kiss Dean again, but felt him freeze in his arms and pull away.

"You were trying to win that bounty on me?" Dean's voice sounded so broken.

Benny knew something was going horribly wrong, but he couldn't figure out what to do, "Well, yeah I needed the money for a new broom, but I haven't cared about that for awhile now."

Dean pulled further away, "So that day in the Three Broomsticks, the question you wanted to ask me, it was about why I'm a Hufflepuff?"

Benny shrugged, a little scared about Dean's tone, "Yes? What were thinking I wanted to ask?"

By this point Dean was out of Benny's arms entirely, "I thought you were going to ask me to be your boyfriend, we had just been on a date, I had sent you flowers.  I thought you liked me as much as I liked you!"

"I do like you! Dean, I am nuts about you." Benny tried to protest.

"All that time, I was flirting, trying to get you to notice me, you were just planning to use me?" Dean couldn't figure out if he was furious or heartbroken, it was both really, "What were you going to be like Lisa, and date me to get the answer, dump me when you got it, or dump me when I wouldn't say and you got bored?"

"No, it's not like that.  I just want to be with you. I don't care about the bounty, not anymore." He tried to pull Dean into a hug, but Dean wouldn't let him.

Dean shook his head, "I thought you wanted me for me. I sometimes thought I was more into you than you were into me, now I know why. I'm very sorry to have wasted your time."

Benny tried to reach out again, "Dean, please. I am sorry, I do want you, I don't care about the money, I just want to see you smile."

Dean smiled, but it wasn't what Benny was looking for.  This wasn't of joy, this was pure sadness, pure loss, "This is all you get. Have a good Christmas."

Dean walked away and didn't look back.

Benny slumped to the ground, hating how the evening turned out, hating himself.

He sat there blankly, empty for an hour until Madison came and collected him and took him back to the dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will go up quicker than this did.


	8. Falling Out, Falling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad boys are sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fallout from Benny telling the truth to Dean. We're nearing the end, 2-3 chapters going up after this one. I'm in the process of moving, so I'll try to have these up once a week, but can't guarantee it.

Benny couldn't get himself out of bed.  He didn't know what to do, how to feel. He just pulled the covers over his head and wanted to hide.  It worked for another hour, until Madison jumped onto his bed, and pulled the blankets away.

"Okay, Benny, I gave you peace last night, now you tell me what happened with you and Dean." She put on her serious face, and Benny knew he couldn't get out of it.  Her face went through a range of emotions before the end of the tale, and then once Benny stopped talking, she just looked at him. PUNCH! "That's for being a jerk." SMACK, "That's for being clueless' PINCH "That's for not telling me everything from the get go so I could help you." FLICK "That's for breaking your boyfriend's heart." HUG "That's to help your heart."

Benny hugged her back, knowing he deserved the abuse. "What do I do, Mads?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Dean," Benny said softly, "I just want Dean" Madison held her hand to his cheek and smiled sadly.

"I know you do, but you might not get to have him after this." She had to be realistic.

"I can try, right?" Benny had a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, you can try. A good apology is a place to start. But maybe also a shower and brush your teeth." Madison grinned, "While you do that I'll see if I can find out where he is."

Benny got up as Madison left and did as she suggested.  When he went down to the common room, she was there talking with Ash, who didn't look too happy.

"Hey Ash," Benny said approaching the two.

"I don't know what you did man, but Dean is really pissed," Ash glowered as best he could, which wasn't very hard, "You going to fix it?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

"Nope, I do know that he and Sam are in the group of students that leave for home tonight, so whatever you want to do, better do it quick." Ash flipped his mullet and walked away. Madison shrugged and Benny left to look for Dean.

Unfortunately he couldn't find Dean. Unfortunately he could find all of Dean's friends, and it was clear that they were all very annoyed/angry. In the library he ran into Charlie and when he asked about Dean she just told him to bugger off and stalked away.  In the dining hall he found Garth who just shook his head at Benny and said, "Don't know what happened but whatever it was, not cool man, not cool."

He checked out at the Quidditch pitch, but Dean wasn't there, but on the way back he ran into Sam, who was practically glowing red with anger.  Benny paused, ready to take whatever punishment was doled out.

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am." Benny looked at Sam, "I don't know if he told you everything-"  
"Come on, it's Dean, you know he won't talk about it.  All he said was that you two weren't going to work out and that he wishes you well. He tried to make it sound like a mutual breakup but I know him, he wouldn't look so broken if it is was like with Lisa." Sam thrust his chin out, "I told you lots about him to help you out, because he would never open up on his own, but it looks like he and I both wasted our time on you."

Sam huffed off, and Benny's slumped shoulders fell even more. He finally went to the Hufflepuff door and knocked.  A kid he didn't recognize answered and he asked to speak to Dean, explaining that he was Benny. The kid glared and shut the door. Benny slowly sank to the ground and rested his head against the wall.

He heard the door open and felt someone sit beside him, he knew it wasn't Dean. He rolled his head and opened his eyes to see Castiel, looking even more solemn than usual.

"Dean doesn't want to see you." Cas said quietly.

"I want to apologize."

"I don't think he's ready to hear it." Cas explained, "You hit a weak spot of his."

Benny winced, "He told you about the conversation."

Cas nodded, "Yeah, but I'm the only one.  I guess everyone is giving you grief, imagine if they knew you only dated Dean for the money."

At this, Benny got pissed, "I didn't date him for the money!" Cas looked at him, "I needed the money, and decided to try to win it before we were even friends. Sure when I started talking to him it was with that in mind, but he then became my friend, and it was really cool, I don't exactly have a lot." Benny sighed, "I swear, I didn't realize he was into me, no one ever has been before, I didn't know about flowers, didn't realize that butterbeer was a date, I just thought he was nice. When he got hurt, that's when I knew that he mattered more.  That first kiss we had, that was the second I didn't care about the money."

"Why didn't you tell him about it then?"

"Because I didn't think it really mattered, I wasn't after the bounty anymore, I just wanted him. So I kind of forgot about." Benny shrugged, "I guess I thought if he knew, he might not want me anymore, and it seems like I was right."

Cas just stared at his face, and Benny felt its intensity. The Hufflepuff nodded to himself and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "He won't talk to you today, he's really sad and really angry. Here's his address, give him a week and then send him a formal apology." Cas walked away.

Benny looked at the paper and carefully tucked it into his pocket.

****

The school was slowly emptying for Christmas break and Benny was packing his bag.  He was really sad about the Dean situation, but also a little happy, this was the first Christmas in four years that he was going to spend with his parents, usually he went to Madison's place.  He was just finishing up when Headmaster McGonagall came in, "Mr. Lafitte," she said in her stern, yet calm voice. He immediately drew himself straight, "Ma'am"

"I have just received an owl from your parents.  It seems that they made a bit of a discovery and won't be back for the holidays." Benny lost his posture, "They ask that you be allowed to stay at the school. Now we do have a few students staying with us, and we are happy to have you, but I think that I might have an alternate solution." With that, she looked over her shoulder and there stood Professor Longbottom.

He smiled that soft Neville smile, "It will be boring, but you could spend your holiday with me in Hogsmede, if you'd like."

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice." The headmaster nodded and left Benny to finish packing. Neville clapped a hand on his shoulder, "For the next little bit, feel free to call me Neville." Benny laughed a little, like that was going to happen. They walked out of the dorm and headed to town.

****

Dean barely spoke on the train home, no matter how much Sam prodded him.  When Bobby, Ellen, and Jo picked the boys up, he barely gave them hugs. He was quiet the way back, and upon seeing the pie on the table he just shook his head, "I'm not hungry." He slumped up the stairs and buried himself in his room.  The whole family turned to look at Sam and Sam looked back sadly, "He broke up with Benny."

A couple hours later, Dean heard a knock at his door, "Go away." he called out.

The door opened, and with it the smell of apple pie. The plate was put on his nightstand and he felt weight sink down onto the bed. He knew it was his mom and he buried deeper into his covers. He felt her brush her hand over his hair, he tried to ignore it, but it was soothing.  Eventually he opened his eyes and peered over the edge of the blanket and there was mom sitting quietly. "Tell me about him."

So Dean did.  He told her all about Benny, and about what happened. He didn't even realize how much he was exposing his feelings until she said, "You're angry, but you'd forgive him in a heartbeat wouldn't you?"

"What! No! He totally betrayed me, he didn't even like me, he was just after the money!" Dean pouted, angry at his mom for not getting it.

She continued to pet his head, "His being after the bounty was a horrible thing to do to you," Ellen agreed, "But listening to you talk about him, sweetie, you're nuts for him."

"No I'm not." Dean muttered.

Ellen lightly smacked his head, "Don't lie to me boy.  You just light up talking about him.  Now it sounds as if, while he was after the money to start with, that's not where he ended up. Did he ever once actually ask why you were a Hufflepuff?"

"No, mom, he was just lying in wait to do so?"

"Really?" she hummed.

"Yes, no, YES!" Dean paused, "Well maybe not."

"It sounds like in the end, he didn't care about the money."

Dean sighed, "I just hate that he wasn't into me, like I thought. I feel like a fool. It hurts, Mama."

Ellen leaned down and hugged him, "It does, I know it does, but you have to decide does this hurt outweigh how he makes you feel the rest of the time?"

"I don't know"

"Well how about you think about it, and then see what you want to do."

She left the room, and Dean ate his pie. After a while he came up with an idea. The next day he sent off a note.

*****

Benny was quiet at Neville's house, sad, but trying to be a good guest. Christmas was in two days and some gifts had arrived from his parents and from Madison.  She had also sent a note full of vitriol at his parents, and he smiled at her loyalty.  He spent a fair bit of time Neville's small greenhouse and Neville knew something was wrong, but didn't push the young man, just let him tend his flowers and plants.

It was dinner time and the doorbell rang.  Neville's wife went to answer and shortly after George Weasley came on in. Neville greeted him happily. George returned the hug, before explaining that he was here to see Benny.  Benny was very confused at that. George pulled a bag out of his pocket and thumped it on the table. Benny looked at him, "20 Galleons" George explained.

"But I didn't..." he tried to protest.

George pulled a letter out as well, "Mr. Winchester wrote to me, and told me that you had won the bounty.  He said he knew that I need proof, so he sent this letter to me, sealed and stamped so that I would know it was from him. I have to say, the answer was certainly a surprise to me, but you know all about that don't you?" George smirked. "I have agreed to never discuss the truth with anyone beyond saying that the bounty is no longer on the books. Congratulations Benny, that's a fair sum of money."

George sat and sipped the drink that Neville's wife put before him.  The three adults chatted happily and Benny just stared at the bag, first in horror, then in sadness, finally in determination.

"Excuse me, Professor Longbottom," Benny began.

"It's Neville, Benny"

"Yes, sir." Benny still found it awkward to call a professor by his first name, "Is there any way we can get Professor Novak and Castiel here, right now?"

Neville and George exchanged a look. "I'll see if their available to come by flue" He got up and left the room.

Benny tapped his fingers against the table and George kept an eye on him.

"You know I hear a lot of gossip in my store," he said idly, "I heard a rumour that you were dating Winchester.  But you don't seem like the asshole type who would only be with a guy to win some money."

"I fell in love awhile ago," Benny said simply.

George nodded, "Love will screw up all your plans.  Gives you great new ones though."

A little bit later Neville walked in with Gabriel and Castiel.  They sat at the table and all of them looked to Benny.

"I need everyone's help." Benny straightened his shoulders, firmed his jaw, "You all are going to help me fix my mistake.  You are going to help me woo Dean Winchester." 

 


	9. To Woo is Hard, To Be Wooed is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wooing plan is put in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, fluff up the wazoo. So close to the end here.

It took a few hours but all the men came up with a game plan for Benny to try to win Dean back. A good bit of the plan required sneaking around Hogwarts, but there were none better to help with that than George Weasley and Professor Novak.  Castiel was also integral to this and when Benny asked why he was so willing to help, why he wasn't more angry Castiel replied, "You were making Dean happy.  My best friend should be happy." Benny hugged Castiel in thanks, and then agreed to never do that again.  No friendly hug had ever looked that awkward.

Benny just hoped that all the plans would be enough.

 

Stage 1 Woo:

Dean had had a good Christmas, it had been a little sad, but he was mostly over his anger.  He still didn't know what he would do when he went back to Hogwarts in four days, but for now he was happy to drink hot chocolate and play video games with Jo.

The doorbell rang and Ellen had gone to answer it.  Dean heard friendly chatter and soon recognized Castiel's deep rumble. He hopped up from the couch, happy to see his best friend.  They went up to Dean's bedroom and chatted about their break.  Finally Castiel asked, "How are you really?"

Dean just shrugged, "Meh," was all he could come up with.

Castiel reached into his bag and pulled out a beautiful envelope that had Dean written on the front. "This is for you, I am to make sure that you actually read it." Dean opened the letter and felt the weight of heavy, textured paper, the kind that you had to buy by the sheet.

It wasn't a long letter:

_Dean,_

_I am so sorry. I swear after that first kiss, I never ever cared about the money again. I should have told you about the bounty sooner. I might not show it, but I promise I am just as sunk as you._

_I am going to show you._

_You are worth more than 20 Galleons._

_I will prove that._

_Benny_

Dean looked at Castiel, "Is this for real?"

Castiel nodded, his face as serious as usual, "I do believe he holds you in great affection yes."

Dean sighed, "Dude, please don't make it sound like we are in a Jane Austen novel."

"Would you prefer Bronte?" Dean threw a pillow at Cas.

Dean looked down at the letter again. There may have been a faint smile.

 

Stage 2 Woo:

Dean made it to the Hufflepuff common room, and was confused. Usually the room smelled cozy, like fresh turned earth, baking bread.  Instead there was a soft, flowery scent that made him feel warm inside, in a way few things do. He headed down the hall towards his dorm and the distinctive scent grew stronger. When he made it to his door and pushed it open the scent was overpowering.  He looked around in astonishment - the room was jam packed with Sea Lavender. Vases, bowls of the plant covered every available surface. He breathed deep and thought of his mom.

Garth was standing beside him, "We couldn't find a note, no idea who would do this.  It would take a fair bit of work or magic to get all this in here without anyone noticing."

Dean felt his heart thaw, just a little. "I know who did this." Garth nodded agreeably before heading out. Dean reached a finger out and touch a petal softly. He eventually dispersed the plants through the whole Hufflepuff area, but kept one bowl full for his room, and a branch beside his bed.

He tried to find Benny the next day but couldn't. He ran into Madison who explained he wasn't due back until day after tomorrow.

"Can you tell him thank you?" Dean asked.

Madison shook her head, "You can tell him yourself." She started to walk away, "He really does like you a lot you know, he just has no idea what to do with that kind of emotion. His parents may as well be robots." After that she kept going.

 

Stage 3 Woo:

Everyone was back at school and classes had started up, but Dean hadn't yet seen Benny.  In theory everyone was in the great hall for dinners, but he never could catch a glimpse, which was odd as Benny wasn't a little guy who could hide easily. Still they had potions together, and then they'd have a chance to talk.

Dean got to class early, sure that he'd be able to corner Benny, but the other boy squeaked in just as Crowley was closing the door.  Benny flushed at the raised eyebrow from the professor and quickly took his seat.

"Well, I hope that you all had a good break, based on your mid term marks, I was taking it too easy on you, so let's see how far we can push, shall we?" The class as a whole groaned at this. Professor Crowley turned and went to open the cabinet at the back of the room, and as he pulled, the doors banged open and confetti and fireworks poured out, the song Ramble On blaring loudly.  Everyone in the class gaped at the display and Crowley turned red in anger. "Who is responsible for this mess?" No one raised their hand. 

The music kept going, magical notes dancing in the air.  It was a crazy thing to have pulled off, and Dean couldn't help but notice the flush on Benny's ears. "You know, that's one of my favourite songs," he said quietly, but Benny heard him.

Benny just shrugged, "What a coincidence, that." was all he said back.

Crowley still muttered, but had to admit, no student in the room had the magical trickery to pull that off. Soon enough the display was over and he put the students to work.

 

Stage 4 Woo:

Nothing happened for three days, Dean wondered if Benny was out of ideas.  He had to admit that he had been a little impressed with the lengths the guy was going to, but he was a little embarrassed at all the attention this was bringing out. That's why he was thankful that the next thing that happened was so small.

He was up visiting his owl and reached into his bag.  There was a small square that he knew he hadn't put in there. He pulled it out and there was a first edition Michael Moorcock novel. Dean was thrilled, it was a beautiful book. He then thought about it for a minute and realized that Benny was spending all the bounty money on him.

He hadn't intended for that to happen, and it had to stop before Benny ran out.  He had told George the truth and gotten the money for Benny, not out of spite, but just because despite everything he wanted Benny to be happy, to have what he wanted.

He headed to the Griffyndor quarters.

When Dean got to the door, he knocked and waited for someone to let him in. What he didn't expect was that person would be Professor Novak.

Dean stammered a little, "Is Benny around, sir?"

Gabriel smirked, "Why, is there perhaps something you want to talk to him about, something you might want to thank him for, forgive him for?"

A lightbulb went off, "You helped with that trick in Crowley's cabinet!"

Gabriel shrugged, "Can't prove anything." He pulled a lollipop from thin air. "That boy really wants you back, you know. Came up with these ideas all himself."

"He shouldn't be spending the money on me." Dean believed this, "He should spend that money on himself."

"In a way he kind of is, he's spending it on what he wants most - you and your understanding."

Dean scowled a little in thought. "Where is he?"

Gabriel closed the door behind him, "Come on, I'll show you, he's prepping something else for you right now."

 

Stage 5 Woo:

"This doesn't look right." Benny frowned at the pie. It was slightly lopsided, one side burned a little, the fruit filling oozing a little at the top.

George looked down at it, "Well you did say you wanted to do it yourself, without magic, apparently this is what you are capable of." George poked the top a little and the crust sagged into the filling, "Should have just had an elf do it, then pass it off as your work."

"It wouldn't be the same." Benny looked at the mess and sighed, "Guess I'm starting all over again."

"It doesn't look that bad, maybe it will taste good." Benny turned and flushed red to see Dean and Professor Novak standing there. Gabriel nudged Dean forward before heading off, George Weasley trailing after him.

The boys couldn't quite look at each other, just stared down at the sad looking pie.

Dean finally said, "You need to stop all this Benny."

Benny felt his shoulders hunch in, felt his heart drop, "Okay, Dean.  I am sorry.  I'll leave you alone from now on." He headed to leave the kitchen.

Dean tried to hold onto the last of his anger, but the dejected look on Benny was too much. "You could try the pie with me first."

Benny looked up, hope in his eyes, "Yeah?"

Dean nodded and grabbed two forks. The both dug in, and both spit the mouthful out very quickly.

"Dude, did you just try to poison me?" Dean was trying to scrape the goo off his tongue.

Benny was coughing, choking on the lingering flavour on his mouth, "No, just an accident. Wow that is horrible."

They heard a small cough and a house elf held up a gorgeous pie, "I prepared this just in case."

The two boys were thankful and expressed it happily and thoroughly.

The both ate a slice and then Benny said quietly, "I am sorry.  I do like you, a lot. Even if you don't want to be with me again, know that I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dean ate and thought.  He thought about how he had felt about Benny, before and after the story came out. He thought about all the effort that the shy Griffyndor had made, and realized just how brave it was of Benny to put himself out there like this.

But there was still one thing, Dean had to know, had to ask, "What if I were to never tell you the truth about why I am a Hufflepuff, could you live with that?"

Benny didn't even have to think about it, "I don't care.  I just want you, anyway I can have you, whatever you are willing to give me."

Dean smiled, "Promise to never ask me why or how I ended up a Hufflepuff."

Benny said, "I promise."

Dean reached out and hooked his pinky around Benny's. "I can't just leap back in, but maybe next trip to Hogsmeade, we could go in together, maybe have a butterbeer?"

Benny's eyes shone brightly, "That sounds like a date."

"It does, doesn't it?" Dean replied.

Benny took a small risk and kissed Dean softly, quickly, "A date sounds great."


	10. The Absurd Truth Finally Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reach the end, and Benny finds out why Dean was a Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an epilogue of a last chapter. I knew from the first chapter why Dean was a Hufflepuff, and I always meant for it to be a little silly. Hope you enjoyed this story.

Dean and Benny kept things slow and easy through the rest of their time in Hogwarts.

Dean was the one to throw a party when Benny was made back up Keeper for Appleby Arrows.

Benny supported Dean's unexpected career in the Ministry as a Muggle Co-operation officer.  People thought he'd try for something grander, but as he regularly explained, his life was so amazing because he had been adopted by muggles, he just wanted to pass on his knowledge and experience to help both communities thrive together.

For a few years, the two were in a long distance relationship, but they made it work, and every spare minute was spent with each other.

Eventually Benny was tired of playing quidditch and had enough money saved up to build his greenhouse like he always wanted. They settled close to Bobby and Ellen, both wanting to be near family. Dean's adopted family accepted Benny wholeheartedly and Benny was smothered in motherly affection by Ellen.

His parents had met Dean twice. Dean cuddled Benny all night long after the disappointing meetings.

They had a small wedding, Sam standing beside Dean, Madison beside Benny. There was wedding pie instead of cake, and the bowers of sunflowers had been grown by Benny.

They had a small cottage and a huge yard, and a positively absurd dog who chased butterflies.

Some years later Dean sent an owl home to Benny with a note:

_You can say no, or it can just be temporary_.

Benny didn't understand, until Dean got home with a small hand clutched in his.  The little girl's mom had been a witch, her dad a muggle and they had died in a car wreck, there was no other family. Benny looked at those serious grey eyes and giant black curls of hair, and wondered how Dean thought he could ever say no.

She didn't speak for two months, until one day when trailing Benny in the greenhouse, she said softly, "smells pretty." Benny agreed with her, and showed her how to tend to the sea lavender.

Years passed too quickly and soon enough in less than a week their little Moira was due to start at Hogwarts.  There had been a big family party, and everyone had left and Dean and Benny were tucking her in.

She bolted up in bed, eyes almost shocked awake, "You took over two hours to be sorted! Sam said. What if that happens to me, I don't want people to stare at me that long." She looked nervous and Dean hugged his little girl.

"I promise it won't take that long.  In the whole history of the school I was the longest, the next closest time to me is like 40 minutes.  You'll be fine."

Moira still looked nervous, "Why'd it take you so long Dad? Why did the hat make you a Hufflepuff?"

Benny couldn't help but tense a little.  They hadn't talked about this in years, it largely forgotten, but Benny never forgot the promise Dean had asked of him. He kissed his little girl's head and said, "I'll just be in the garden."

Dean put a hand on Benny's wrist, halting his progress. He flushed, and then rubbed his neck.

He looked at his husband and their daughter, "Okay, here's the truth."

He took a deep breath, and looked at Moira, "This is a super duper family secret, just for you, me, and your Papa to know.  Even Uncle Sam or Uncle Cas don't know the truth.  Pinkie promise to never tell." Moira held out her hand.

"Okay, so here it is, the Sorting Hat didn't actually take two hours to sort me."

Benny's mouth fell open. "What?!"

Dean shrugged, "The hat is sort of sentient right? Well, no one ever stops to chat with it.  It tells its poem, and kids just rush on through, get sorted and never really think about it again. I thought the hat might be lonely, so one of those hours was me just kind of having a conversation with the hat."

Benny shook his head, of course it was something that out there.

"So then what about the other hour?" Moira asked, "It still took a long time to sort you."

"It did, the hat said I had qualities that matched up with all the houses.  I didn't really have a preference so we sort of worked our way back through the houses.  We dismissed Slytherin first, mainly because being cunning and desire for power just wasn't for me, not really.  Sure I was capable of it, but it seemed too much. Ravenclaw went out the window next, because no way was I going to do all the homework that that would have taken. I'm smart, but come on, I'm also a little lazy.  We had it down to Griffyndor and Hufflepuff and the hat was a little stumped as my bravery and loyalty were pretty much neck and neck.  Finally I asked the hat a question, and that lead to me being a Hufflepuff."

Dean was silent.  Moira and Benny both asked, "What was the question?"

Dean mumbled and they couldn't understand. Benny nudged his husband and Dean said more clearly, "I asked which was closer to the kitchen, where would it be easiest to sneak extra food."

Moira giggled at the look on her Papa's face.

Finally Benny's brain cleared enough to almost yell, "The greatest secret of our relationship, one of the great mysteries of Hogwarts, comes down to your need for food?"

Dean looked sheepish, "I was having a growth spurt. I was ten! I didn't think how it would look long term, I just wanted to be close to pie." Benny still looked poleaxed. "Seriously in all the years we've been together, how often has the answer always come down to food?"

Benny huffed and shook his head, "This has to stay a family secret, anyone found out the truth, you'd be stoned to death." Benny kissed Dean's head, "Thank God you're so pretty, makes up for a lot."

Dean winked at Benny.

Moira settled happily into bed, "Daddy, you're silly."

"It has been said a time or two, especially by your grandparents." Dean kissed his daughter as Benny turned out her lights.

They made their way to their bedroom and eventually snuggled into their blankets, Dean wrapped in Benny's arms.

"You mad about the truth? I wish I had a better answer, but that's what happened."

Benny kissed Dean, "Not mad, babe.  Actually, knowing you, I should have realized the truth would be something so absurd."

"Hey!" Dean pouted, "Come on, it's sort of secretly awesome."

Benny snorted, "Only you would think that."

They fell asleep, laughing at it all.

****

A week later Moira Winchester-Lafitte was sorted into Hufflepuff within 2 minutes.


End file.
